Lynch Fullbokko
Lynch Fullbokko (リンチ゠フルボッコ, Rinchi Furubokko) is a member of the Xi-Yu Family. Appearance Lynch is a young woman with shoulder-length fair hair styled so as to spiral into a tube-like shape on the back of her head, with a few locks from her forehead falling on her shoulders and two shorter ones framing her face. She has big eyes and short, thin eyebrows. Her attire of choice consists of a sleeveless top with a high collar. Its lower hem is made out of a poofy material reminiscent of fur, and from its front side departs extra fabric that is gathered and secured to the collar with a brooch, leaving it crinkly-looking. A pair of slippers with a thick sole complete the attire. Personality Lynch apparently holds herself and the Xi-Yu Family in high regard and does not appreciate being talked down to. She remained perfectly composed first while trying to intimidate and then while beating down a member of the Heil-Ly Family, but she sneered at him after he passed out after only a few blows. Plot Succession Contest arc Underboss Hinrigh Biganduffno calls upon Lynch and Zakuro after receiving orders from their Boss, Onior Longbao, to search for Hisoka Morow and kill Heil-Ly Family Boss Morena Prudo on Tier 3. They spot two Heil-Ly Family members in a burger joint; Hinrigh follows the woman, leaving Lynch and Zakuro to confront the man. However, the man distracts the two as a third Heil-Ly member appears and slashes at Zakuro's neck. The first man then kicks Lynch on the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. However, she looks unfazed from the attack and tells the man should worry about his comrade instead. Zakuro easily subdues his opponent, while Lynch starts asking questions about Heil-Ly. Using her Nen ability, Body and Soul, she learns from the man about the goals of this organization and information about Morena's ability. Hinrigh later informs his two associates that the Heil-Ly members are registered as civilians in the papers, not as Mafia members. As two soldiers appear to warn them about going to Tier 3 anymore, Hinrigh offers them bribe money and touches their guns. As the three are leaving the floor, the guns turn into snakes and fire at the soldiers, killing them. Abilities & Powers As one of Hinrigh's most trusted underlings, Lynch is bound to be a high-profile and very capable figure in the Xi-Yu Family. Her abilities are suited to both fighting and gathering information. She is more durable than a normal person since she took a kick to the belly from a much bigger man without being hurt in the least. Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lynch's fighting style appears to be punch-based, befitting her Nen ability. She can throw a flurry of them with the same arm with enough power to swiftly knock out a weak Nen user without even trying to. To defend she crouched and redirected the attacker's blow, exploiting both their stances to land a powerful punch on vulnerable area thus created. Nen Lynch is an Emitter skilled enough to have created a Nen ability. Her resilience to the mobster's kick might be due to her being in a state of Ten. Quotes * (To a Heil-Ly member) "So weak! You don't got no Nen? Hey, get up! I can't ask questions if you're unconscious, man!" Trivia * The character's name might be derived from the English verb "to lynch", which means killing someone for an alleged offense without a legal trial. * Lynch's surname, フルボッコ (Furubokko), is most likely a contraction of フルパワーでボッコボコ (furupawā de bokkoboko)—a Japanese internet slang roughly translatable as "full powered and viciously beating unilaterally"—which thematically complements her first name and the way her Nen ability works. * Lynch's Nen ability is named as '"Mindfulness"—Body and Soul' in the Viz translation. Intertextuality and References * The kanji name of Lynch's Nen ability is derived from the title of a novel by Banana Yoshimoto. Translations around the World References Category:Female characters Category:Emitters Category:Xi-Yu Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers